Rain
by trekker4life
Summary: Rain is a good thing - it brings new life to the world. Post-manga; InuKag. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I own no part of the series**_** InuYasha**_**.**_

_**~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~**_

Pushing aside the bamboo mat and shaking the water from his hair, Inuyasha stepped inside his hut. It was past sunset and the heavy rain that had plagued the village for three days made the night cold. He was glad to see Kagome had left the fire blazing.

Kagome.

Sometimes he couldn't believe that fate had smiled on them. Two years had passed since Kagome's return. One year had passed since he had asked her to share his house, his love, his life. She was flourishing here, studying under Kaede to become a healer and quickly becoming a favorite of the village children.

Speaking of his mate, she had evidently fallen asleep waiting for him. To ward off the chill of the last few days, they had started sleeping closer to the fire than usual and tonight was no exception. Kagome was asleep on the futon with the blanket folded down around her waist. Smiling softly, he crossed the room to her and pulled the cover up to her chin.

He turned back around and saw that Kagome had also lain out a clean sleeping yukata across a drying rack for him. Inuyasha peeled off his soaked haori and yukata from his hakama as he moved – he really _was_ wet and the cold was starting to get even him. As he was tying the dry yukata closed, he heard a rustling behind him.

"Mmh, 'Yasha? When did you get in?"

He padded back to her and crouched down, kissing her gently. "Just long enough to change – my clothes were soaked."

She smiled. "There's a bowl of stew by the fire. I figured you'd be hungry."

Looking over to the fire, he saw the bowl in question and his stomach growled. He reached over and grabbed it before settling back down beside his wife. Kagome propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "So, how did it go?"

In between bites of stew, he filled her in.

"The rains caused the river to flood pretty badly – we lost a couple of homes before Miroku, the men, and I were able to form a barricade. But it looks to be holding and the weather readers say the rains should be slowing down soon. The displaced families are staying with some of the others until we can get new places built for them. So we should be alright."

Setting down his now empty bowl, he got up and resettled himself beside Kagome in the futon. "Now that you've heard about my day, how was yours?" Kagome smiled again and snuggled closer to him, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Pretty normal; this cold rain has exacerbated a few chronic health issues, so Kaede and I were busy most of the day. Probably why I fell asleep before you got home."

Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome had been running herself ragged, as had most of the village – this rain was hard on everything. She deserved the rest. Although, now that he thought about it, her tiredness had started well before this rain had; she had mentioned that she was going to ask Kaede about it.

"Hey, did you ask Kaede about you being so tired?"

Kagome raised her head a little to look at him, still smiling. "Yes, I did. She said it's normal; though it might continue for a few months."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Months? How 'normal' is this?"

"It's perfectly alright. It will stop soon enough." He frowned further.

"Kagome, stop speaking in riddles – what's wrong?"

She just continued to smile. "Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha."

Kagome took his hand from where it was resting on her hip and placed it on her abdomen.

"Wha–" Inuyasha's expression changed from concerned to confused before a look of dawning comprehension came over his face.

"Kagome...wha...you...I...we..."

She giggled slightly at his speechlessness before taking pity on her husband. "You're going to be a father."

Inuyasha looked at her before leaning down and kissing her fiercely. "Kagome..." he whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling her into his arms.

"I...Kagome...I...thank you."

He was going to be a father...the fates had definitely smiled on him and his wife. He had never, _never_ thought that one day, he would be laying here with the love of his life in his arms, let alone with a pup on the way.

As they drifted off to sleep, listening to the rain patter on the roof, he pulled Kagome tighter and whispered once more in her ear.

"I love you."

_**~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~IK~**_

_**So...yeah. That came out of nowhere in about an hour and a half. Short, sweet, simple – and maybe enough to get my muses back in order. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
